


Young Perverts

by Superunicornio



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Underage Sex, from 2011
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mirad el título y llorad porque no veréis cosa más bonita (os daréis cuenta que ya ni lo estoy intentando).</p><p>Drabble que escribí para <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale">Malale</a> en 2011.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Young Perverts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts).



> Mirad el título y llorad porque no veréis cosa más bonita (os daréis cuenta que ya ni lo estoy intentando).
> 
> Drabble que escribí para [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale) en 2011.

Billy gime bajito amortiguado por la almohada donde tiene hundida la cara. Teddy embiste en su interior con brutalidad y la mano enorme que mantiene sobre la espalda de Billy se vuelve más insistente empujando contra el colchón.

Vuelve a gemir esta vez más alto, más desesperado. Teddy lo mantiene contra la cama con una sola mano, no necesita nada más y la sensación lo vuelve loco. Le gusta. Le gusta más de lo que le gustaría admitir. La fuerza de su novio, su cuerpo enorme manteniéndolo en el sitio, sometiéndolo. Es maravilloso y es una pena que se tenga que perder el espectáculo del pecho amplio y musculoso de Teddy contrayéndose por el esfuerzo mientras embiste una y otra vez en su interior. Quiere ver, lamer, sentir.

Contra el culo consiguiendo un gruñido de parte de su novio que embiste con vigor.

-Billy... -suena a plegaria.

Gira la cara e intenta levantarse pero la mano de Teddy presiona impidiendo que se mueva. 

-Teddy... -se muerde los labios y alza el trasero para recibir a su novio-. Teddy... deja que... Quiero verte.

Vuelve a girar la cara contra la almohada y ahoga un gemido cuando Teddy se desliza de su interior por completo. La sensación de vacío es horrible pero su novio no lo deja girarse sigue sometiéndolo con una mano sobre la espalda, justo entre sus omóplatos. Gimotea, suplicante. Quiere volver a sentirlo dentro pero el chico no le da lo que quiere, es cruel y Teddy nunca es así, solamente en la cama. Se vuelve un poco bestia y Billy podría remediarlo con un par de simples palabras pero no, disfruta cada segundo de aquello.

-Quiero verte, Teddy -susurra levantando el trasero en el aire y arqueando la espalda-. Teddy...

La presión de la mano desaparece poco a poco y, al fin, puede erguirse, girarse y abalanzarse sobre los labios de su novio. Lo besa hasta que siente que los pulmones le arden. Se separa para mirarlo a los ojos y se estremece con la imagen ante él Teddy está cubierto de sudor, las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y sus hombros anchos temblando por la excitación. Baja la mirada por su pecho hasta su polla completamente erguida contra su estomago, la boca se le hace agua y siente que su trasero se contrae deseoso de volver a sentir al chico dentro.

-Me encanta. Eres enorme. Todo. Eres... -le agarra la polla con una mano y aprieta suavemente en la base-. Eres tan grande en todos los sentidos.

Teddy hace un ruido medio risa medio gemido.

-Gracias, supongo -le tiembla la voz, el cuerpo-. Billy... por favor.

Mueve la mano un par de veces sobre su miembro duro deleitándose con la forma en que el cuerpo de su novio se estremece. Finalmente se sube sobre el regazo de Teddy, que sigue de rodillas en la cama, y se empala con un movimiento fluido, algo brusco. La sensación hace que ambos giman a la vez. Se vuelven a besar en una maraña de lenguas y dientes mientras se aferra con fuerza a los enormes hombros de su novio, apoya un pie contra el cabecero de la cama y deja la otra anclada con fuerza en la cadera. Teddy coloca sus enormes manos en su culo y comienza a levantarlo con facilidad antes de volverlo a dejar caer sobre su miembro. Intercala el movimiento con embestidas que lo vuelven loco. 

No va a durar mucho con ese ritmo violento y lo único que puede hacer es morderle cuello mientras se corre contra el musculoso abdomen del chico. Su culo se contra con violentamente sobre la polla de Teddy que embiste una y otra vez contra su cuerpo lánguido hasta que se deshace por completo en su interior.

Billy deja escapar un largo gemido, saciado. Las piernas le tiemblan y el estomago parece lleno de mariposas. Se quedan así unos minutos él con la cara hundida en el cuello de Teddy y éste acariciándole el cuelo y las caderas con suavidad. Deja los últimos restos del orgasmo deslizarse por su cuerpo antes de mirar a Teddy a los ojos con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Te quiero, grandullón.

La orejas de su novio se encienden por la vergüenza y es algo que no falla, pueden tener el sexo más brutal del mundo pero un simple te quiero lo hace sonrojarse hasta la médula.

-Te quiero, Billy.


End file.
